


Doing It Right

by Janina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Sex Toys, Sex in Public of sorts, Smut, Swingers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: The prompt: for your prompt thingy - (jonsa) they both work for an event planning company and have to work together hosting a swingers sex party for the rich/famous - bonus points if Dany tries to get Jon to join in with her and he shoots her down





	Doing It Right

**Author's Note:**

> So I changed a few things from the original prompt...

Sansa Snow was a professional. When faced with an irate customer, she kept her cool. She even managed to smile even while she was thinking “Fuck you.” But at that moment, sitting with her husband in the extravagant home of Daenerys Targaryen, she was beginning to feel her calm and cool facade slip. 

Because if that woman looked at Jon one more time like she wanted to eat him whole right then and there, she was going to punch her fucking lights out. And with a smile too! 

Jon had noticed too. He wasn’t as clueless as people thought. Jon was just a gatherer of information. He was observant and quick, and if he played naive at times, he only did so to a. get out of something or b. get information out of someone. Right now, he was inching closer to Sansa and away from Daenerys, but maintaining that sweetness that drew people to him. 

He was also hot as hell with his tight, muscular body, and his black curls that fell down to his shoulders. Then of course there was the neatly trimmed beard and those soulful gray eyes. She loved his eyes. And she loved when he looked at her as though she hung the moon, which was every single day.

Now, Jon brazenly put his hand on Sansa’s bare knee and Sansa knew that meant, _Help. Me._

“Well, Daenerys,” Sansa said. “How about you show us the rooms you plan to use for your swingers party?”

Daenerys stood, a wide smile on her pretty, delicate face (that Sansa still wanted to punch in). “Sure. Follow me.”

While Daenerys led the way, Jon placed his hand on the small of Sansa’s back and kissed her temple. Sansa smiled at him and he glanced at Daenerys and then rolled his eyes. Sansa nodded in agreement. 

This was a first for them, the duo behind “Celebrate Good Times”, party planners extraordinaire’s. They had never tackled a swingers party before considering most swingers tended to their own planning and left the professionals out of it. Sansa had a hunch that Daenerys Targaryen was a bit, maybe more than a bit, of an exhibitionist. She wanted people to know what she was doing. She wanted to be seen or at least heard of. No doubt on the night of the party she would make quite the spectacle of herself. 

As they toured through the rooms that would be used for the party, Sansa and Jon threw out ideas for different themes the rooms could have - a BDSM room, an Arabian Nights room, a sex toys room, a light bondage room to offset the hardcore BDSM, a softly lit romantic room. All of these were ideas they’d had to do research on. Oddly enough, it was Jon who hadn’t wanted to do this at all. But, Sansa had pushed for it. She was curious. 

As it turned out, Daenerys loved all their ideas and was completely on board for all of them. They were in the middle of sorting out what food would be served when possibly the tallest and biggest man Sansa had ever seen came tromping into the kitchen where they were talking. 

He came right up to Daenerys with an evil glint in his eye and hauled her into his arms and proceeded to make a big show of biting at her neck. Daenerys squealed with delight and half-heartedly attempted to push out of his arms. So, okay, she was obviously happily married. He straightened and grinned at Jon and Sansa. He looked a bit like a Viking complete with a feral grin. Where Daenerys was fair, very very fair with pale skin and white-blond hair, Drogo was tanned and dark-haired. Both had hair down their backs. 

“Hello,” Drogo said and held out his hand to Jon. 

Sansa caught a slight wince from Jon before he covered it up and said hello. Then he held out his hand to Sansa. When she put her hand in his, he grabbed it and drew it up to his mouth to kiss the back of it. “I’ve always had a soft spot for redheads,” he purred.

Jon cleared his throat. “Right then. So I think we have a good starting point now. Daenerys, we’ll be in touch.”

“Excellent!” Daenerys exclaimed happily. “I can’t wait!”

It was clear that Jon could considering how quickly he ushered them out the door. 

Sansa giggled once they were in the car. “Didn’t like Drogo flirting with me, husband?”

“No,” Jon growled. 

“Daenerys flirted with you.”

“And I hated that too.”

In fact, when they got back to their office, a cute little place they rented in downtown Winterfell, Jon kept the closed sign on the door, made sure the shades were shut, and dragged her into the back where his office was. He slammed his door shut, then pushed her against it and pulled her skirt up. 

“Someone’s feeling a little frisky,” Sansa said with a little laugh. “All that talk about swinging get to you, Jon?”

“No, you looking at that guy in awe got to me.”

“Did I?”

He nodded as he undid his pants and shoved them and his boxers down. 

“I hadn’t realized.” She really hadn’t. “But did you see the size of him? He could crush my head in his bicep.”

Jon didn’t answer. He simply pulled her panties to the side and slammed his cock inside her. 

Sansa had a feeling she was going to get laid a lot in the time leading up to that party. 

She couldn’t wait. 

xxxxxxx

The night of the party, Jon and Sansa had gone over early to Daenerys and Drogo’s to set up. They’d agreed beforehand that anything they’d purchased for the party was probably items they wouldn’t keep. So, they’d charged a little extra for their losses. No way did they want back a scarf from the Arabian Nights room, because they weren’t really keen on the idea of using it later for, say, a child’s birthday party. 

That scarf will have seen things no child should ever see. 

So, they arranged it so that they’d set up, and anything Daenerys wanted she could keep, and anything she didn’t want she could throw out. Thankfully, most items, such as things for the BDSM room Daenerys and Drogo already had. Including the sex toys. So really, it was food, drink, and some decoration. 

Sansa found it amusing how Jon made sure she was never alone in a room with Drogo and he was never alone in a room with Daenerys. She was also quite appreciative of that. Drogo was a good-looking man, but the way he looked at her made her a little uneasy. Not that she thought he would do anything to her, but it was clear he wanted to. It was obvious they were more than swingers, which was fine, but really, Sansa felt out of her league with all of this. 

That didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy teasing Jon though. 

“What do you think if you used this on me?” Sansa asked, holding up a butt plug in the toys room. 

Jon sucked in a sharp breath. “Sansa…what the fuck?”

“What? Are you curious? I mean you have taken me in the—”

“Sansa.”

She laughed.

She wasn’t laughing later when they were setting up the Arabian Nights room and Daenerys draped herself across some pillows close to where Jon was hanging some scarves and  
looked him up and down slowly. 

Jon ignored her and as they walked out of the room he whispered to Sansa, “What if I tied you up with some scarves?”

“Could you?" 

He looked at her with fire in his eyes as his nostrils flared. 

She was so getting fucked tonight!

xxxxxxxxxx

No one was more surprised than Sansa when Daenerys asked them if they wanted to stay for a little bit after their guests started to arrive, and Sansa said yes. Jon nudged her with his elbow discreetly but Sansa _was_ curious. 

And in the beginning, it seemed like any other party. Except for the dress code - one woman was decked out all in leather, and one man wore chaps. And all of the women wore tops that hid next to nothing. 

Drogo strutted around in leather pants and no shirt, and when Daenerys came down after disappearing for a while, she was dressed in white thigh highs and a blue silky dress trimmed with white faux fur. She looked a bit like she’d walked off the set of _Clueless_ circa 1995. She was just so…Britney Spears, bubble-gummy popstar. 

"Let’s go upstairs and see what’s happening,” Jon whispered to Sansa and tugged her with him. 

The doors to the various rooms were not closed and it was with some excitement and trepidation that they were not only voyeurs but doing something wrong, that they approached each room. 

The Arabian Nights room looked comfortable and so far no one was doing anything in there but talking. 

The BDSM room was not yet being used, but the toys room definitely was. 

A woman, naked, sat perched on a chair while a guy knelt before her inserting the butt plug while she fucked herself with a vibrator. 

In the corner, a woman was teasing her female partner by dragging a cat o’ nine tails across her body.

Sansa heaved a shuddering sigh. She had never pegged herself as much of a voyeur, but she had to  
admit that watching this was hot.

She looked up at Jon, her blue eyes wide, and he looked down at her hungrily. “Do you want to…?” she asked.

“Go home and fuck your brains out?” he replied. “Yes.”

“Let’s watch some more,” Sansa whispered and pressed herself into Jon’s side.

The woman on the chair fucking herself winked at them and Sansa felt her face go flaming red. Jon, meanwhile, slid his hand down over her bottom and started pushing up her skirt.

“Jon,” she hissed. But he paid no mind.

When the woman in the chair started to climax, Sansa rubbed her thighs together and moaned. Jon looked down at her and it. was. on. He pushed her into the hall and then against the wall.

He went down to his knees and pushed her skirt up. “Hold it,” he ordered.

She held it and let out a yelp when he tore her panties away from her body. Then he put his mouth on her and ate her out as though this was the last time he was ever going to go down on her. It didn’t take Sansa long to cum, and she didn’t know if it was because they were in the hallway where anyone could walk by, or if it was because of what they had just seen. Perhaps both.

And before she could even catch her breath, Jon was inside her, pulling one leg over his hip as he fucked her into the wall.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this in the hall,” Sansa moaned, pulling him into her.

“I couldn’t wait,” he grunted. “And I think you like this, fucking where anyone could see us.”

She nodded adamantly. “Yes, yes…I love it. Fuck me harder.”

“As my lady wishes,” he whispered and did just as she asked.

Sansa came with a cry, sensitive still from her earlier orgasm and the way Jon managed to hit her clit with each thrust… he came soon after, spilling inside her and panting as though he’d just run a marathon. He leaned into her, pinning her to the wall and started to laugh. “And here I thought you were nuts when you wanted to do this.”

“I mean, I’m not saying I want to have a swingers party—”

Jon lifted his head and looked down at her. “Fuck no.”

Sansa smiled. “Uh, if you don’t mind, “I’m going to use the bathroom so I don’t have your cum dribbling down my legs on the way out of here.”

Jon moaned and she swore his cock twitched inside her just before he pulled out.

Sansa hurried into the bathroom to clean up and when she was finished, she expected to find Jon right where she’d left him, but instead she found him at the end of the hall. Daenerys was with him.

Sansa narrowed her eyes, but didn’t move. She trusted Jon implicitly and was really curious about whether or not Daenerys would actually make a pass at him.

Her curiosity was one day going to get her into trouble, of that she was certain.

When Daenerys leaned in closer to Jon and reached out for him, he shook his head and moved away from her. Daenerys tried again and Jon moved further away. He looked annoyed. Annoyed herself, Sansa marched down the hall and pressed herself into Jon’s side. “Ready to go, baby?” she purred.

Wrapping an arm around Sansa, he nodded. “More than ready.”

“You sure you don’t want to try it? Just once?” Daenerys asked. She looked at Sansa. “I know Drogo would love to fuck you, Sansa.”

Really, the woman had no shame. She didn’t even look contrite! Sansa wondered if this was normal swinger behavior or something else.

Jon pointed at Daenerys. “That meathead isn’t going anywhere near my wife, all right? The only person Sansa fucks is me, and the only person I fuck is Sansa.”

Daenerys sighed. “That just sounds so boring.”

Jon grinned down at Sansa and started to lead her away. “Not if you’re doing it right. Right, sweet girl?”

Sansa grinned back up at him. “Right, honey.”


End file.
